


The Brightest

by Destinyrays023



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: Sometimes you don't realize how much you truly shine [Kyo and Tohru] *oneshot*





	The Brightest

"Screw you, ya damn rat!" The hot headed male said, as he roughly slid the door shut.

"Kyo!" The young brunette called out  sighing from sadness. Yuki exhaled slowly,

"Ms. Honda, I apologize for the arguing. You know how he is..."

"I know...but lately he's been more angry and distant...I'm worried for him" the young girl admitted, and the lavender haired boy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much Ms. Honda, Kyo has these moments a lot. I suggest leaving him be." Yuki explained, heading off to take a bath.

How could she not worry? Kyo was her friend, and seeing him isolate himself saddened her. She wanted to know what was troubling him, so despite Yuki's suggestion she decided to quietly exit the mansion, and climb the ladder leading up the roof where she found the orange haired man sitting.

"Kyo?"

He became startled as his head turned to the direction of Tohru. She climbed onto the roof and sat beside him.

"What do you want?" He asked her, disgruntled. She gave him a reassuring look.

"I came became I got a little worried" she admitted.

"Worried for what?"

"You've been more distant, at school, here, and you barely talk to anyone..."

"Yeah so?! Does it really matter?" He raised his voice at Tohru, until to find himself feeling guilty when he saw her crestfallen look.

"U-Ugh...I-I didn't mean to yell. I'm just very frustrated about some things alright!?" He ran his fingers through his hair and avoided her eyes.

Tohru placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kyo huffed and turned his head from her direction, "No not really."

Frowning, Tohru glanced up at the navy sky. It was decorated with a gazillion white lights, more commonly known as stars. "It's beautiful out tonight" she commented, seeing that it was best she changed the subject. Kyo slowly turned his head upwards. He hadn't exactly noticed the way the night sky looked.

"Yeah I guess so." Kyo added, feeling himself calm down.

Tohru pointed her towards it, "Look, do you see that constellation? It's the Big Dipper" she chuckled. Kyo arched his brow and glanced in the direction her finger was pointing to. He was able to see the constellation.

"My mom and I would sometimes look at stars, she told me about the constellations, about the Big Dipper, Orion's Belt, it was always make me smile a whole lot everytime we'd look at the night sky." Tohru explained, and Kyo found himself smiling slightly at the story, Tohru's voice always managed to put his anger and stress at ease.

Tohru pulled her knees back and rest her chin on them, "She would always tell me everyone in this world were like stars, and that we all have our own type of way of shining our light."

"What if there were someone who couldn't shine that bright?" Kyo asked suddenly, lowering his head.

"Those are the special stars, the ones that matter most, because they still manage to shine. Even if they can't shine as brightly as the rest, they still give off light, and one day when the other stars stop shining so bright, the one's that couldn't will be the ones that can, because they never gave up and always continued to shine no matter what" she gave him a small smile, and he found himself in a loss of words.

She really did manage to say the most comforting of things.

"Anyways. It's getting late, I should go to bed now. I can't be late for school." Tohru laughed, and she smiled once more at Kyo, a smile of which he returned.

"I'll get some rest too." Kyo stated, finding himself at complete ease. Tohru felt relief, as she climbed down the ladder back onto the ground along with Kyo.

"Goodnight Kyo, sleep well" Tohru said, giving him one last glance and she slid open the door to the mansion and headed to her room.

"You too" he mumbled, finding himself smiling as he went off to go sleep.

To him, she was always the star in the night sky that shined the brightest.


End file.
